U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,486,389 and 3,356,189 disclose linkage mechanisms whereby the input from a brake pedal can be modified to provide a servomotor with an operational force, even though several obstructions make it impossible to provide a direct connection therebetween. Unfortunately, constructional changes in the firewall and the reduction in over-all length of the dash section of currently proposed vehicles have made such linkage mechanisms obsolete. In addition, the clearance between the steering column and the mounting pin of the pedal have also been reduced resulting in a brake pedal which requires several angular bends in place of the conventional straight brake lever previously utilized by such vehicles.